Calvin Zabo
Skye's father is a mysterious man and Skye's father who has apparently been seeking his daughter for some time. Biography Hunan Province When Skye was a baby, her father butchered the populace of a small Chinese village in Hunan Province in which she was born, seeking to reclaim his child.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Eventually the entire village had been wiped out but he could not find his daughter, who had instead been taken from the village by S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds According to Grant Ward, the village was filled with HYDRA agents who had killed Skye's Mother, causing Skye's father to go into a murderous rage. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Skye's mother died as a result of a vivisection performed on her by Daniel Whitehall. When Skye's father discovered her body, he swore vengeance on her killer. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Monster Skye's father found Raina on the streets living as a beggar, holding onto stories that her grandmother had told her. At that time, she was in Thailand with a group of friends who called themselves "freaks". He sheltered them and raised their self-esteem. Meanwhile, he revealed to Raina that, if she could reunite him with his daughter, he can show her that her grandmother's stories about the Kree were realistic.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Years later, Skye's father was visited by Raina, who had discovered Skye's identity, and presented him with a picture.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Grant Ward offered to give Skye information about her father, but she left his detainment cell in the Playground before he could proceed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows The Diviner Raina retrieved what he truly wanted, the Obelisk, and in order to test its authenticity, instructed Raina to hold it. Instead of turning into stone, the Obelisk glowed orange with the Words of Creation. He was pleased by the outcome, but in order to explain to her its significance, he required his daughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Ward promised Skye that he would always tell her the truth when she confronted him in his cell. Suspicious of his behavior, she asked him why. He told her that he wanted her to believe him when he says that he can lead her to her father. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Raina begged him to give up the Obelisk, so she would not provoke Daniel Whitehall. He refused, saying that she has still not brought him Skye. Grabbing Raina's throat, he asked her if she feared Whitehall more than him. Loosening his grip, he told her to plead to Whitehall for her life. Later, Coulson's team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents reached his hideout, only to discover it deserted. A picture of him was left on the ground and Skye finds it in shock. Meanwhile he was hiding in his car outside and watched through a secret camera imbedded in a clock on the wall. After seeing the two corpses of those he had killed, Skye called him a monster. In response he angrily smashed his tablet, which he used to see the hidden cameras. He then went to HYDRA Laboratories to meet Daniel Whitehall. When the guards tried to stop him, he promptly slayed them both. He then showed Dr. Whitehall the Obelisk, and offered not only to teach him how to control the power of the Diviner, as it's called in its native language, but how to survive it. When asked his motivation, Skye's Father said that they had a common enemy: Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House The New Alliance Schematics for the Splinter Bomb were sent to Toshiro Mori from Daniel Whitehall and Skye's Father. When Skye attempted to get information about Senator Christian Ward from his brother, the conversation strayed into discussing Skye's Father. Phil Coulson activated the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to stop the discussion. Later, Skye returned to Vault D and had Ward tell his version of the massacre at the Hunan village. Unable to sleep, Skye confided to Phil Coulson that she was upset because everything that was happening seems to be connected. She mentioned her father's connection to the Diviner, HYDRA, the alien symbols, GH.325, and Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Daniel Whitehall had a meeting with his scientists, but was disgusted when they told him things he had known since 1945. The Doctor was brought in and he told Whitehall that he would help him learn the origin of the Diviner and edited the story that Whitehall told him of what he knew. The Doctor was given a team of operatives to take to Australia to find the city matching the City Blueprints. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Antoine Triplett was shot during a firefight there, and The Doctor assisted in saving his life. This was done so that he could have a face-to-face with Phil Coulson. He revealed to Coulson that the Diviner had something within it, but when Coulson asked was it equal to the Tesseract, he had no clue of what that was to compare. The Doctor then escaped, leaving the medical care of Triplett to Coulson and Fitz. Before Coulson could tell Skye that he and Leo Fitz met her father, a match was found by the satellites searching for the city. Meanwhile, Skye's Father met Grant Ward as he had a meeting with Whitehall. Jemma Simmons asked Antoine Triplett of his impression of The Doctor; before Trip could describe his insanity, Skye entered and they all talked about him together. Coulson decided that he did not want Skye to go with him to the hidden city in San Juan because he did not want to accidentally reunite her with her father; he assigned her to go to Vancouver to help Raina instead. During the mission, Raina confided in Skye and how she met her father. Raina also debunked Skye's belief that she was an alien. Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Skye's father possesses physical strength that is great enough to kill a man. Abilities *The Doctor has extensive medical training. Relationships Family *Skye's Mother † - Wife *Skye - Daughter Allies *Raina - Acquaintance * HYDRA **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi **Grant Ward Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Antoine Triplett **Leo Fitz *Brick † - Victim *Deacon † - Victim Appearances Behind the Scenes *In the comics, Calvin Zabo is the supervillain Mr. Hyde, an enemy of Daredevil and father of superpowered S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson. * Kyle MacLachlan did not play Skye's Father in the character's first appearance, Beginning of the End; the character was instead portrayed by a stand-in. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Physicians Category:High Body Count Category:Villains